greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Tod und das Mädchen
'Der Tod und das Mädchen '''ist die siebenundzwanzigste Episode der 2. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Denny macht Izzie einen richtigen Heiratsantrag. Es mag unvernünftig klingen, sagt er, aber endlich hat er wieder die Kontrolle über sein Leben. Und er will Izzie! Burkes Handverletzung und die Möglichkeit, dass sie nie wieder wird operieren können, lösen bei Cristina Fluchtinstinkte aus ... Richard beschließt, seiner krebskranken Nichte ihren größten Wunsch zu erfüllen - einen richtigen Abschlussball. Er verpflichtet seine gesamte Chirurgenmannschaft zur Anwesenheit. Nebenbei muss er sich auch noch mit den Assistenzärzten herumschlagen: Jeder behauptet, er habe Dennys LVAD-Leitung durchgeschnitten. Webber braucht Beweise und muss deshalb jeden einzeln befragen... Cast Main Cast * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Katherine Heigl als Dr. Izzie Stevens * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * T.R. Knight als Dr. George O'Malley * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Kate Walsh als Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd * Isaiah Washington als Dr. Preston Burke * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Special Gast-Star * Chris O'Donnell als Dr. Finn Dandridge Gast-Stars * Sara Ramírez als Dr. Callie Torres * Jeffrey Dean Morgan als Denny Duquette * Brooke Smith als Dr. Erica Hahn * Tessa Thompson als Camille Travis * Hallee Hirsh als Claire * Tiffany Hines als Natalie * Sarah Utterback als Schwester Olivia Co-Stars * Charles Duckworth als Brian * Ariel Felix als Anästhesistin Musik *'Under the Waves 'von ''Pete Droge *'Side 2 '''von ''Dressy Bessy *'Colors '''von ''Amos Lee *'Destination Vertical '''von ''Masha Qrella *'Grace '''von ''Kate Havnevik *'Chasing Cars '''von ''Snow Patrol Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Losing My Religion bezieht sich auf einen Song von R.E.M. Trivia * Zwei Songs der Episode (Grace ''und ''Chasing Cars) werden in der Musical-Folge in Staffel 7 vom Cast gesungen. * Es ist die erste Episode der Serie, in der es kein Intro und Outro gibt. * Die Episode war auf Platz 63 von TV Guide's Top 100 Episoden aller Zeiten. Moment * Denny macht Izzie einen Heiratsantrag, den sie annimmt. * Denny stirbt. Intro und Outro In dieser Episode gibt es weder einen Anfangs- noch einen Endmonolog. Zitate *Cristina: Also echt. Teenager fand ich schon abstoßend, als ich noch einer war. *Meredith: Ich hatte nur schwarze Klamotten. *Cristina: Ohhhh *Meredith: Und hatte meine Haare pink gefärbt, richtig schrill. Der Abschlussball war total unter meiner Würde. *Cristina: Meine Mutter hat mich gezwungen, hinzugehen. Mein Date musste zuerst mal auf mein Kleid kotzen und dann wollte er nur fummeln. *Alex: Ich war Ringer an der Uni, hatte ein Sportstipendium. Ich hab auch Baseball gespielt und Basketball. Aber ich erklär's mal mit Football. *Webber: Was hat das damit zu tun, wer die LVAD-Leitung durchgeschnitten hat? *Alex: Sagen wir, Sie wurden verpflichtet, und zwar nicht von dem Team, in das Sie wollten. Und Sie mögen die anderen Spieler nicht. Sie hassen die Art, wie die das Spiel aufziehen. Sie finden, der Quarterback ist total unbrauchbar. Der Typ ist 'ne Flasche und eigentlich könnte Ihnen alles glatt am Arsch vorbei gehen. Aber es ist Ihr Team. Würden Sie wegrennen? Oder bei Journalisten petzen? Oder meckern Sie den Coach an? Nein! Sie gehen jeden Sonntag raus auf's Feld. Sie blocken Ihren Mann und Sie stecken ein. Und Sie, Sie versuchen zu gewinnen. Sie tauchen auf, Sie ziehen sich um und Sie spielen. Und das nur, weil's Ihr Team ist. *Webber: Ich kenne Ihren Typ. Sie sind ein Chirurgie-Junkie. *Cristina: Ja und? *Webber: Ich meine ja nur. Ich kann mir denken, dass ein langes Fernbleiben vom OP schwierig für Sie ist. *Cristina: Genau. *Webber: Und weil Sie wieder zurück in den OP wollen, sagen Sie mir, was ich wissen möchte, ja? *Cristina: Sie haben Recht. Es ist nicht leicht für mich, nicht im OP sein zu dürfen. Es ist nicht leicht für mich, hier vor Ihnen zu sitzen oder generell einer Autoritätsperson und nicht im Stande zu sein, Ihnen die Antwort zu geben, die Sie hören wollen. Ich bin die mit den Antworten, das bin ich immer schon gewesen, aber hier und heute, da, da habe ich keine. *Webber: Dr. Yang? *Cristina: Wie bleiben Sie immer ruhig? Ich hab Sie beobachtet und Sie arbeiten schon so lange in dem Job und Sie sind total cool. Sie sind konzentriert, Sie sind der Job, nichts bringt Sie aus der Fassung. Und die Sache ist die: Ich war genau so. Und dann bin ich hier gelandet. Ich hab angefangen, in diesem Job zu arbeiten und jetzt ist irgendwie alles... Irgendwie unscharf und... *Webber: Das ist doch nicht der Punkt. *Cristina: Ja doch, das ist der Punkt. Weil ich's Ihnen nicht sagen kann. Was in diesem Zimmer vorgefallen ist, ich kann's Ihnen nicht sagen. Aber früher hätte ich's locker gekonnt: Keine Schuldgefühle, keine Loyalität, keine Probleme. Weil früher, früher hätte ich mich gar nicht erst in diesem Zimmer wiedergefunden. Ich hätte bei sowas nie mitgemacht. So 'n Blackout im OP wäre undenkbar gewesen. Und ich hätt ihm gesagt, was ich finde, was er tun soll. Ich war eiskalt. Eiskalt, und jetzt ist das weg. Das geht so nicht. Ich brauch das, also können Sie mir sagen, wie, wie Sie so cool bleiben? Wie man den Abstand bewahrt? Dann wär ich nämlich auch 'ne große Chirurgin. Also wenn Sie mir diese Frage beantworten, dann wär ich Ihnen sehr dankbar. *Webber: Sie können gehen, Dr. Yang. *Cristina: Aber... *Webber: Sie können gehen. *Cristina: Ich sag es Ihnen. Ich sag Ihnen, wer's gewesen ist, wenn Sie mir doch nur bitte... *Webber: Nein, werden Sie nicht. Ich will's gar nicht wissen, nicht von Ihnen. Ja, ich weiß wie das geht. Nur sagen werd ich's Ihnen nicht. Ich will nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, dass sie etwas von Ihrer Menschlichkeit verlieren. *Izzie: Ich weiß, ich bin schön. *Webber: Was? *Izzie: Ich mein das nicht arrogant. Es ist... Es ist einfach 'ne Tatsache. Ich hab lange Zeit mit meinem Aussehen Geld verdient, also schon klar. Die Leute finden mich schön. Und das ist kein besonderer Geschmack, sondern das finden die meisten. Es sind die blonden Haare und die Oberweite. Oberweite ist der Schlüssel, das finden die meisten schön. *Webber: Ähh, Dr. Stevens... *Izzie: So sehen mich die Männer. Für die meisten bin ich nicht schlau oder interessant, ich bin einfach nur schön. Das Blonde und die Oberweite. Männer die nur das sehen, glauben Sie haben's mit 'ner anderen zu tun. Ich bin's gewohnt. Ich bin gewohnt, dass Sie abhauen, wenn Ihnen klar wird... Aber Denny, der ist anders. Er fragt mich, ob ich ihn heiraten will. *Webber: Haben Sie deshalb die Leitung durchgeschnitten? *Izzie: Er gibt mir nicht das Gefühl, dass ich nur gut aussehe. Er gibt mir das Gefühl, dass ich ich bin. Ich denke er sieht wirklich mich. Sollte ich also die Leitung durchgeschnitten haben - und ich will nicht sagen, dass es so ist - aber wäre es so, dann nein, ich fühle mich nicht schuldig. Ich weiß das sollte ich und, und ich würd's auch, wenn's jemand anderes wäre. Ich kann einfach nicht anders, als mich glücklich zu fühlen. *George: Wollen Sie denn gar nicht sagen, oder? Ich werd nicht petzen. Mir wird langsam ein bisschen unheimlich, aber ich werd nicht petzen. Nicht, weil's mir egal wäre. Weil's mir nicht egal ist, was Sie von mir denken, glauben Sie mir. Echt, ich kann Ihnen nur nicht sagen, was Sie von mir hören wollen. Irgendwie scheint das gerade das Motto in meinem Leben zu sein. Was nicht sagen zu können, bedeutet nicht, dass man es nicht will. Vielleicht will man es sogar sehr. Sagen wir, Sie haben 'ne Beziehung und sind vollkommen glücklich mit ihr, nur nicht verliebt. Oder Sie lieben jemanden und wollen keine Beziehung mit Ihr haben. Es ist nicht nötig, jemanden zu lieben, den man begehrt. Das ist frustrierend, denn das, was das Gehirn sagt, was man will und das, was man tatsächlich will, einfach nicht zusammenpasst. Das ist anstrengend und ohh es ist kompliziert. Aber so ist das Leben. Und das Leben ist scheiße. *Webber: Ich kenne Sie schon sehr lange. Ich kenne Ihre Mutter und Ihren Vater. Und ich weiß mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit, dass Sie die LVAD-Leitung nicht durchgeschnitten haben. Meredith, Sie sagen mir jetzt, wer es war. *Meredith: Ich hab das immer und immer wieder hin und her überlegt, versucht, es zu verstehen. Sie waren das! Sie sind für die Scheidung meiner Eltern verantwortlich! Und das war nicht nur eine Affäre. Sie hat Sie richtig geliebt. Es war nicht nur so 'n Ausrutscher, bei dem sie Ihnen nur nicht gesagt hat, dass sie verheiratet ist. Es war nicht alles eine Lüge. Sie hat damals ihren Mann verlassen, für Sie. Aber Sie haben sich für Ihre Frau entschieden, weil das schlicht und ergreífend das Anständige war. Vielleicht auch die sichere Lösung, aber sie war der richtige Partner für Ihre Lebensplanung. Und sind wir ehrlich, meine Mutter... An der sicheren Lösung ist nichts verkehrt, mit dem anständigen Menschen zusammenzusein, weil er anständig ist. Und wir reden hier schließlich über 'ne lebenslange Sache. Sie haben Ihre Entscheidung doch nie bereut. Sie wollten sie nie rückgängig machen, oder? Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 2 Episode